


Der richtige Moment

by lenze



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Eine Frage des Gewissens, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenze/pseuds/lenze
Summary: Der richtige Moment und alles ist ganz einfach.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Der richtige Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte spielt am Ende von _Eine Frage des Gewissens_. Es ist also für das Verständnis hilfreich, wenn man die Folge gesehen hat.

Sebastian war Thorsten sehr dankbar, dass er einfach wortlos angefangen hatte, das Chaos in Sebastians Wohnung zu beseitigen. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich alleine dazu hätte aufraffen können, auch wenn er auf keinen Fall seine Kinder sehen lassen wollte, wie tief er nach der Scheidung von Julia und dem Kampf mit seinen Gefühlen für Thorsten gesunken war.

Er brachte einen weiteren vollen Müllsack in die Küche, wo Thorsten gerade dabei war, Sebastians dreckiges Geschirr der letzten Wochen zu spülen. Thorsten, der ihm half, wenn er ihn brauchte. Der immer für ihn da war, ohne groß Worte darüber zu verlieren. Sogar jetzt, obwohl sich Sebastian wie ein Arschloch aufgeführt und fast ihrer beider Karrieren ruiniert hatte bei dem Versuch, Thorsten zu zeigen, dass er umgekehrt auch alles für ihn tun würde.

Plötzlich fiel es Sebastian ganz leicht, die Worte zu sagen, gegen die er sich so lange gewehrt hatte und die ihm nach der ersten Anhörung, als sie zusammen an Thorstens Porsche standen, nicht über die Lippen wollten.

„Thorsten, ich liebe dich.“

Thorsten ließ den Teller, den er gerade spülte, ins Spülbecken sinken. Er drehte sich zu Sebastian um. Für einen Moment war Sebastian unsicher, wie Thorsten reagieren würde. Hätte er besser doch nichts sagen sollen, auch wenn es ihn auf Dauer ruiniert hätte? Hatte er jetzt stattdessen ihre Freundschaft ruiniert?

Doch dann lächelte Thorsten, dieses private Lächeln, von dem Sebastian glauben wollte, dass es nur für ihn war, und sagte: „Ich dich auch.“

Nach dieser lapidaren Antwort fing Thorsten wieder an zu spülen. Als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Als ob er nicht den einen Satz gesagt hatte, auf den Sebastian in stillen Momenten vielleicht gehofft, aber niemals wirklich mit gerechnet hatte. Irgendwie war genau das so typisch _Thorsten_ , dass Sebastian sich sicher war, dass er sich weder verhört noch Thorsten ihn missverstanden hatte.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht begann er, die Wohnung zu saugen, etwas, dem er sich in den vergangenen Wochen nicht gewachsen gefühlt hatte, ihm aber jetzt so leicht von der Hand ging wie noch nie.

Er war fast fertig, als es an der Tür klingelte. Maja und Henri waren da. Nach einer innigen Begrüßung stürmten die beiden in die Wohnung und ließen Thorsten und ihn allein im Flur zurück. Sie sahen sich für einen langen Moment schweigend an.

Sebastian war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits hätte er jetzt liebend gerne noch mehr Zeit mit Thorsten verbracht, alleine und ungestört. Andererseits hatte er seine Kinder schrecklich vermisst. Er sah sie sowieso viel zu selten für seinen Geschmack.

Dann wurde ihm klar, dass Thorsten bereits eine Entscheidung für sie beide getroffen hatte. Er ging, um Maja und Henri ungestörte Zeit mit ihrem Vater zu ermöglichen, auch wenn er selbst gerne noch geblieben wäre. Aber er würde nie seine eigenen Bedürfnisse über die von Sebastians Kindern stellen. Noch ein Grund mehr in Sebastians Augen, Thorsten zu lieben.

Und obwohl es wehtat, Thorsten jetzt gehen zu sehen – für den Moment war alles Wichtige gesagt. Der Rest würde sich schon finden.


End file.
